Destoroyah
Destoroyah '''is a crustacean Kaiju and one of Godzilla's greatest enemies. Destoroyah is a composite life form formed from trillions of near-microscopic organisms and thus possesses vast capacities to adapt and regenerate. The base organism resembles a miniature horseshoe crab barely larger than a speck of sand. Destoroyah originated as a colony of Precambrian crustaceans that had been awakened and mutated when the Oxygen Destroyer was detonated to kill the original Godzilla in 1954. Destoroyah is considered by many to be Godzilla's ultimate foe, a title that is only shared by a handful of other monsters. This is due to the fact that Destoroyah could survive multiple hits from his red spiral atomic ray (although he was shown throwing up large amounts of blood), an attack which instantly killed or crippled most enemies in one shot. Also, Destoroyah had fought Godzilla, at the point of the peak of his power many times, and actually won a majority of the encounters. Destoroyah is also one of very few monsters who have attacked Godzilla emotionally, using the death of Godzilla Junior against him. Battle vs SpaceGodzilla (by Godkombat21) No Battle Written '''Winner: Destroyah Expert's Opinion Destroyah won because of his sheer durability which allowed him to shrug off most of what SpaceGodzilla could attack him with and his Laser Horn and and Oxygen Destroyer attacks were too much for SpaceGodzilla to handle. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs Cthulhu (By Sppople) Cthulhu flew into the city of Tokyo. It was night, but the city was very lively. "So" Cthulhu said. "This is the human world. How inferior." Cthulhu would not destroy or go on a rampage in this place, but suddenly a laser beam blasted Cthulhu in the back. Cthulhu roared and turned to his attacker. Destoroyah! Destoroyah came down from the sky that he was flying through and roared at Cthulhu. Cthulhu scoffed. "Bring it on fool. I will enjoy this." Destoroyah flew at Cthulhu and pushed him back. Cthulhu slashed at Destoroyah's stomach and the Spawn of Satan screamed. Destoroyah's tail grabbed onto Cthulhu's arm, but Cthulhu pulled Destoroyah out of his course, swung him around and the sent him flying into a Skyscraper, collapsing on top of him. Cthulhu walked towards the wreckage and then a blast of laser came out of the rubble and struck Cthulhu. Destoroyah came out of the rubble and roared. Cthulhu slashed Destoroyah in the face, grabbed Destoroyah's arm and threw him up into the sky. But, Destororyah flew over Cthulhu and blasted him with his Micro-Oxygen beam. Cthulhu stumbled back. Destoroyah smashed into Cthulhu who fell to the ground. Destoroyah landed down and roared at Cthulhu, who got up, furious. "You miserable freak! Prepare to die!" Cthulhu slashed Destoroyah's chest, pushed him back and punched Destoroyah straight in the face. Destoroyah roared and slashed Cthulhu with his Laser Horn. Cthulhu screamed and flew up into the sky and fell down onto Destoroyah. Cthulhu then grabbed Destoroyah by the face and lifted him up. Destoroyah roared and blasted Cthulhu, who tried to resist. Cthulhu had had enough. He pierced Destoroyah in the stomach and brought his claw through Destoroyah's Stomach. Destoroyah roared in pain. He had been killed. Cthulhu threw Destoroyah to the floor. He was the winner. Expert's Opinion While Destoroyah was a much deadlier fighter, Cthulhu's intelligence won him the fight. Destoroyah is not as intelligent as Godzilla and far less experienced, so Cthulhu was able to overcome him. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here Battle vs King Ghidorah (Heisei) (By Sppople) King Ghidorah flew over a city, another for his to destroy. He had been on a killing spree for ages and would not rest until all of existence was destroyed. Suddenly he spotted a huge, red crab like kaiju. Destoroyah! King Ghidorah swooped down and blasted at it. If he was a opponent, he was to be eliminated. The Blast struck Destoroyah and he fell down. The Crab got up only for King Ghidorah to kick it down and land onto it. King Ghidorah roared evilly. Destoroyah was not done yet. He blasted King Ghidorah with his micro oxygen beam sending him back in shock. Destoroyah leaped onto King Ghidorah, who bit into him and threw him off. Destoroyah got back up and blasted his beam at Ghidorah, who used his wings to reflect it. King Ghidorah then blasted Destoroyah with his Gravity Beams. Destoroyah was engulfed in flames. King Ghidorah looked in the explosion, he saw nothing. But suddenly, he saw a huge, devilish Kaiju. It couldn't be! Destoroyah! He had evolved! The real battle was only about to begin. King Ghidorah blasted Destoroyah with his Gravity Beam. It hurt him, but not enough. Destoroyah blasted at King Ghidorah, sending him flying back. Destoroyah flew through the sky. King Ghidorah flew after him and blasted him. Destoroyah fell down. King Ghidorah then landed on him, and pounded on him again and again. Destoroyah then pushed him off. King Ghidorah charged at Destoroyah and bit onto him. Destoroyah shoved him off and slashed his middle head with laser horn. King Ghidorah cried in pain. Destoroyah then slashed him again in the chest, pushed him back and blasted him. King Ghidorah fell sown. Destoroyah then grabbed King Ghidorah with his tail and threw him into a building. King Ghidorah was down, but not out. Destoroyah had other plans and walked towards him. King Ghidorah saw Destoroyah before him, as he prepared his Laser Horn. he was going to kill him! King Ghidorah knew he had to do something. Without a second thought, King Ghidorah blasted Destoroyah in the chest with his Gravity Beams. Destoroyah cried out. King Ghidorah blasted him again in the face, and again until he fell. Destoroyah fell into a building and died. King Ghidorah roared in victory. Expert's Opinion While Destoroyah was a powerful adversary, King Ghidorah was more experienced and his Gravity Beams won him the fight. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here Battle vs Keizer Ghidorah (by Goddess of Despair) TBW Winner: Keizer Ghidorah Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Giants Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Berserker Warriors Category:Beast Warriors